


Stuck in a Closet

by NebulaNoir (NinjaTigerGD)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaTigerGD/pseuds/NebulaNoir
Summary: Where Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman hides in Supergirl's closet....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I got this idea, but yea...it's a weird universe of the super buff DCEU trinity + Supergirl that is probably way out of character but I'm proud of it nonetheless.

“So, why are we here again?” Diana asked as she scooted as close to the end of the closet to try to make some space for Bruce and Clark as they crawled into the closet and shut the door behind them. After a few minutes of trying to settling themselves in comfortably but failing miserably with the small amount of space the closet had and with the addition of the trio wearing their super suits, the trio ended up smushed together with minimum space to move.

“I changed my mind about Ka- Supergirl…I think it’s time that we recruited her for the Justice League.” Bruce answered.

“Wait, wait a minute.” Diana turned to look at Bruce as best as she can. “I am stuck in here with the both of y’all again instead of enjoying date night with Lois because you changed your mind about recruiting Kara?!”

Bruce managed a nod but refused to look at Diana, instead keeping his gaze on the door.

 “Thank Hera!  It’s about goddamn time you accepted that she will be a valuable member to our team but why do all of us have be here? Couldn’t Clark had gone by himself and asked her?”

“Actually, we are mainly here today because I am concerned for Kara.” Clark answered.

“We’re not recruiting her…?”

“No, we still are! But-”

“The last few days Clark and I have been trying to recruit Supergirl but each time she had company over. However, yesterday when we stopped by the apartment, Clark heard some weird groans or something – I don’t know, but we’re here to make sure that she’s okay.” Bruce interjected quickly, hoping that Diana will finally stop asking questions. However, that did not stop her.

“Okay, that makes sense but why do we have to hide in this closet, though? I thought we learned from last time.”

Bruce remained quiet for a moment before replying, “She’s got a point, Clark. Next time I’m choosing where we hi-”

“Shhhh.... quiet y’all! I think I hear her coming!” Clark whispered loudly.

Immediately the closet got quiet as the trio waited for Kara to enter her apartment and hopefully her room soon so they can finally get out of this tiny closet, interrogate her, and recruit her.

* * *

 

“C’mon…c’mon, you stupid door…”

Kara tried her best to unlock her door as quickly as possible, but she kept missing the keyhole several times before dropping her keys accidentally in frustration.

“Do you need help with that?” Lena asked as she watched her girlfriend amusedly from her spot before bending down to reach the keys to only just open the door herself.

‘Oh Rao…what a fool I made of myself…’ Kara thought to herself as she blushed in embarrassment before squeaking out a quick ‘thank you’ to Lena, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before they both walked into her apartment.

“So, what was it that you wanted to tell me, Kara?” Lena inquired as she made her way to the sofa and settled herself down comfortably after putting her stuff down on the table while Kara stood next to the sofa as she began to fiddle with her thumbs due to nervousness.

After a few weeks of dating, Kara had been debating on whether she should tell Lena who she really was, but after talking with Alex a few days ago, about it, she has finally decided that it was better to tell Lena sooner than later.

“I’m – do you trust me?” Kara asked, continuing to fiddle with her thumbs nervously as she looked anywhere but at Lena.

Lena frowned in confusion for a moment before answering, “I do, Kara. I will always trust you no matter what.”

Kara couldn’t help but to grin widely at Lena’s response. “Hold on. I’ll be right back.” That was all that she needed to know before she quickly made to way to her room to her closet to grab her suit.

* * *

 

“Y’all, I think I doomed us all.” Clark whispered to his fellow teammates after hearing the conversation between Kara and her guest before hearing Kara's footsteps heading towards their direction. Bruce and Diana, not sure what Clark meant, pushed themselves as close to the end of the closet in hopes that whatever was to happen, they would not get into trouble with the girl of steel.

* * *

 

Kara entered her room and made her way to the closet within a few seconds, before stopping immediately within a few steps from her closet when she heard a noise from somewhere in her room. She waited for a moment in case the noise would come again, but it didn’t so she disregarded it and proceeded to her closet and opened the door.

Kara pulled the door off in surprise when she noticed that her cousin and friends were occupying her closet before screaming, “What the hell are y’all doing here again?!?!”

The trio all looked at Kara in fear, not really knowing how to answer before Bruce and Diana pointed at Clark and said, “It was his idea!”

The situation only got worse when Lena ran into the room after she heard Kara screaming and stumbled upon seeing Kara standing with a door broken off in her hand while Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were in a closet.

The heroes all stayed still as they stared at Lena in silence and she stared at them back.

Eventually, the silence was broken when Kara dropped the door to the ground.

“I’m Supergirl.”

“Oh, Kara! I already knew that!” Diana replied. Bruce groaned and then elbowed her. “Not helping the situation!”  

Kara then turned to the three heroes in her closet. “I’m dating Lena.”

“What?” Bruce gasped in surprise. Diana then elbowed him. “You’re ruining the moment!”

Clark begun to blush when he realized what the groans were the previous day as he learnt this new information. “Err, I’m happy for you Kara.” He mumbled out quickly as he avoided looking at his cousin, wishing that he wasn’t here at this moment.

Lena, on the other hand, approached Kara and hugged her. “Kara, I already knew that you were Supergirl.”

“What?? How??”

“It wasn’t that hard to figure it out…You kind of disappear a lot during the same time Supergirl is out helping others…”

“Oh Rao…”

“Yea… and that too. So, would you care to explain to me why Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman are in your closet?”

“Actually, I would like to know myself too.” Kara said and went to look at her closet only to see that the trio weren’t there anymore.  “Shit, they got away again!”

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yep. That's it. OTL  
> Thanks to those who read this and I apologize if it was weird. otl


End file.
